Colonial Marine Gear
Colonial M3 Marine Armour The M3 Personnel Armor is an ballistic protective system worn by the members of the USCM. The combat vest is based on the French armed forces "Cuirass de combat"' and consists of a sandwich of materials molded to form a rigid shell. The outer layer of the sandwich is a ultra-light titanium alumide alloy to provide structural strength and ablative protection against lasers. Beneath this is a core, consisting of a layer of boron carbide resin bonded to a layer of graphite-composite carbon fiber. Boron carbide is an incredibly hard ceramic designed to shatter a bullet on impact while simultaneously forming a conoid base to absorb its energy. Beneath this, the carbon-fiber layer provides ballistic protection at the point of of penetration by delaminating across a large area, so absorbing more energy. Finally, on the inside of the armor is woven liner made of 1,500 denier venlar fibers. This woven liner dissipates the remainder of the energy by deforming in the area of impact, and is also able to catch any spelling or fragmentation from the first three layers. Since any bullet fragment impact on the armor shell tends to compromise its integrity and ability to provide ballistic protection, it is standard practice to replace any affected section immediately. In practice, the stopping power of armor is somewhat limited versus direct hits, particularly from high-velocity ball ammunition and HEAP small-arm rounds. However, it can be expected to stop low-powered ball ammunition and provide some protection against impact-fused explosive bullets and grenade or artillery fragments. Some stealth characteristics have also been included, such as curved and rounded surfaces to reduce radar signature, and infrared masking. The armor comes issued in woodland camouflage but can be repainted to suit different terrain. The surname of the Marine to whom the armor has been issued is printed across the top portion of the front of the vest. Many Marines personalize their armor and this practice is mostly tolerated, unless the troops are in high profile positions. The armor has a PDT built into it with contact patches that monitor the Marines vital signs and are transmitted to the platoons Tactical Operations Center. SDC By Location Helmet - 60 Forearms - 35 Shins - 45 Main Body - 90 AR - 16 Features: Comlink and Vidcam with a 5km range linked to the APC they are assigned to Spotlight Vital Signs Monitor Colonial Marine M41A 10mm Pulse Rifle w/ underslung 30mm Grenade Launcher The M41A Pulse Rifle is a 10 mm pulse-action air-cooled assault rifle used as the primary infantry weapon by the U.S. Colonial Marine Corps and the U.S. Army in during the late 22nd century. The weapon is seen with an over-and-under configuration incorporating a PN 30 mm pump-action grenade launcher. The M41A Pulse Rifle is an air cooled, fully automatic, short- to mid-range combat rifle. Made of light alloy plates, it fires 10x24mm Armor Piercing Caseless Rounds from a 100 round U-bend magazine in either semi automatic, four round burst, or fully automatic rates of fire. The magazines can hold 99 rounds, but were usually underloaded by 4-6 rounds capacity to avoid a spring-tension overfeed jam. The Pulse rifle has a small battery-powered digital readout screen that displays the number of rounds left in the magazine, with the battery located in the grip. It also features a retractable stock and an underslung four-round 30 mm PN grenade launcher. Range - Rifle 500m, Grenade Launcher Damage - Rifle 1d4x10 per round , 30mm Grenades 3d6x10 per grenade Rate of Fire - Rifle semi automatic or 5 round bursts, Grenade Launcher single shut pump action Ammo - Rifle 100, Grenade Launcher 4 Colonial Marine VP70 9mm Pistol Standard sidearm of the Colonial Marine Corp. Range - 50m Damage - 3d6 per round Rate of Fire - semi automatic Ammo - 12 Colonial Marine M56 Smart Gun The M56 "Smart Gun" is a 10mm general purpose automatic squad support weapon effective to 1,500 meters. The pulse-action system employs a free floating recoil dampened motorised rotating breech mechanism chambered for the M250 series 10 mm x 28 caseless round. The gun also incorporates a muzzle booster to ensure the necessary operating forces from the large round. The cyclic rate is around 1200 rpm. The gun is constructed largely from molded carbon-fibre and light alloy stampings, though some interior parts of the mechanism are plastic. The replaceable barrel system is air cooled, though a heat sink attachment can be jacketed onto it. The system is mounted on an operator's harness and slaved to an infrared tracking system. The gun is self-steering on the mount, though firing can be commanded manually. The entire gun assembly (including harness and full ammo load) masses 17.82kg. The length of the gun itself is 122cm, and the length of the barrel is 54.5cm. Ammunition is stored in a drum mounted on the left side of the gun. Range - 500m Damage - 1d6x10 per round, use machine gun bursts Rate of Fire - bursts equal to users attacks Ammo - 200 rounds in a drum Bonuses - +2 strike